Lovely Kitty
by littlenaa
Summary: [ CHAPTER 2 - UP! ] Baekhyun tidak lagi kesepian setelah bersama sekor kucing tampan? RnR pleaseeee! :) BaekYeol!ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

[Fanfiction Yaoi] [kitty Love] [BaekYeol]

Author : littlenaa

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Length : chaptered

Warning : Boy x Boy , Typo bertebaran , RnR please ! ^^

Cerita ini terinpirasi dari Komik yang aku lupa judul nya .-.

Summary :

Aku –Byun Baekhyun memang selalu kesepian tapi kali ini tidak, aku di temani kusing manis bernama Park Chanyeol.

^O^ Happy Reading ^O^

"aku pulang..."

SIINNGG

Ya. Hening. Kedatangan namja bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis ini tak di sambut oleh siapapun di rumahnya yang terbilang megah ini. Namja itu mengetahuinya jika ia memang selalu sendirian.

"huhh, tidak ada siapa-siapa kan, aku bodoh selalu melupakan itu." Gerutu namja itu dengan kecewa. Ia segera berjalan ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang putra sulung dari pasangan seorang pemain musik terkenal. Orang tuanya selalu sibuk bekerja dan mengharuskan namja ini selalu sendirian di rumah mewahnya tanpa siapapun.

Tap tap tap

Namja manis itu kini berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa katung plastik berisikan bahan makanan yang ia beli di supermarket saat pulang sekolah. Memang sudah kebiasaannya mengurus diri sendiri sampai ia sangat pandai memasak karena harus hidup seperti tanpa orang tua.

Tak lama Wajah datarnya memandang kosong meja makan di rumahnya. Ia hamburkan kantung plastik di atas meja dan perlahan duduk di salah satu kursi di samping meja makan.

Tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah kalender terpajang cantik di sudut meja makan. Ia melihat salah satu tanggal yang di lingkari oleh spidol berwarna pink dan di hias dengan gambar balon kecil. Saat ia sadari tanggal itu adalah tanggal ia berulang tahun, tepat nya tinggal 1 minggu lagi. Seketika matanya berubah sendu.

'apa di hari itu aku akan tetap sendirian?' batinnya.

"Ahh sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya aku berharap." Ucapnya berusaha membahagiakan diri.

"oh iya, aku lupa membeli cemilan untuk nanti malam. Aku juga lupa membeli obat-obatan. Lebih baik aku membelinya dulu." Ucapnya yang entah pada siapa. Segera pula ia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar rumah.

"cookies coklat~ cookies coklat~" suara nyanyian kecil terdengar dari mulut namja manis itu dengan cerianya.

Tidak jauh disebuah gang kecil ia mendengar sebuah erangan. Seperti kesakitan.

"Ng?" ia mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"A-anak kucing?!" ucap Baekhyun terkejut ketika ia melihat seekor anak kucing tergeletak di sisi jalan dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menghampiri anak kucing itu dan mengobati lukanya dengan hati-hati.

"Nah, sudah selesai, untung saja aku membeli obat-obatan tadi."

Kali ini Baekhyun mengangkat anak kucing itu sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"kkk, kau habis berkelahi ya? Jangan sampai terluka lagi ya."

Chuu~

Baekhyun mencium lembut anak kucing itu dan kembali menurunkannya di jalan. Masih dengan tersenyum Baekhyun berpamitan dengan anak kucing itu seakan-akan ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang teman.

Kucing hitam itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia terus menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya. Anak kucing itu seperti ingin mengatakan 'terima kasih'

ESOKNYA...

"membosankan harus pulang ke rumah yang sepinya seperti pemakaman ini." Gumam Baekhyun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

BRAKK

Belum Baekhyun tuntas membuka kunci pintu rumahnya seseorang dari dalam membuka pintu dengan keras dan berhasil membuat kedua matanya membulat karena terkejut.

"Selamat datang Baekkie." Sambut seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berpakaian casual dengan wajah sangat tampan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpesona sesaat.

!?

"Nu-nuguya?! Kenapa k-kau ada di rumahku?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati pada namja asing yang ada di depannya ini.

"ahh aku? a-aku pelayan pribadi yang orang tuamu kirim untukmu. Aku akan menemanimu mulai sekarang."

"p-pelayan pribadi? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tau hal itu?"

"sudahlah, ahh, namaku Chanyeol." Seru chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar yang membuat gigi rapinya terlihat jelas, dan bagi baekhyun itu membuatnya sulit mengontrol detak jantungnya. Sesaat kemudian chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, dan di balas gugup oleh Baekhyun.

"kajja masuk, aku sudah buatkan bibimbap untukmu." Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke meja makan.

"uwaahhh~" kagum Baekhyun ketika ia melihat banyak makanan di atas meja makannya terutama bibimbap yang sangat terlihat lezat.

Kruyuuukkk~

Suara nyaring dan memalukan itu terdengar dari perut Baekhyun yang membuatnya menunduk dalam karena malu. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya terkikik geli.

Lalu dengan paksa tapi lembut Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di kursi.

HUP

Tanpa izin Baekhyun, chanyeol memasukin sesuap bibimbap ke dalam mulut Baekhyun yang membuatnya belepotan(?)

"umm, nyamm, inyimm enyaakk (ini enak)." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"kkk, makan saja yang benar Baekkie. Mulutmu penuh dengan makanan."

"emm, biyamm amkyum makyam syendirim~ (biar aku makan sendiri)."

"haha, baiklah."

Selama Baekhyun memakan makanannya Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama, dimulai dari rambut coklatnya yang terkesan seperti lelehan coklat, matanya yang indah, wajahnya yang manis dan bibir mungil menggoda itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa berkedip.

Merasa di perhatikan Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan sendok di depan wajah Chanyeol tapi matanya tetap terfokus pada Wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?"

"A-Ah?! Ti-tidak." Ternyata pertanyaan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol terlepas dari lamunannya. Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memakan bibimbap yang belum terhabiskan.

"Baekkie?"

Mendengar Chanyeol memanggil namanya, dengan sigap Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol.

Chuu~

Tanpa di duga Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun, tepatnya mencium di ujung bibir Baekhyun.

"tadi ada sayuran di ujung bibirmu. Tapi sekarang tidak." Bisik Chanyeol seraya mengusap bibirnya dengan jempolnya.

BLUSH!

"Yakk! C-Chanyeol-ah?! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku itu namja!" Bentak Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan wajah memerah.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau cantik." Ucap Chanyeol polos.

"Hem, baiklah. Terima kasih Chanyeol."

BLUSH!

Melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata tulus kali ini Chanyeol lah yang memerah seperti tomat. Tidak hanya itu, mendengar terima kasih dari Baekhyun membuat sesuatu yang berbulu keluar di kepala Chanyeol.

(!)

"C-ChaNYEOL!? APA ITUU?!" teriak Baekhyun dan menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Eh?" merasakan sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari kepalanya ia meraba sesuatu di sana. Berbulu? Ya. Ternyata itu sepasang kuping kucing.

"ITU A-APA?!"

"B-Baekkie, sebenarnya..."

Baekhyun tampak menunggu penjelasan Chanyeol masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"...Aku anak kucing yang kau selamatkan kemarin."

1 detik... Baekhyun hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali

2 detik... Baekhyun terus berfikir.

3 detik... matanya membulat sempurna

"MWOOO?!" Baekhyun sangat terkejut sampai ia merasa sangat pusing dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

"eunghh~" lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut namja mungil yang kini sedang memijit pelipisnya yang masih terasa pusing. Ia –Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling ternyata sekarang ia berada di kamarnya. Sejenak ia berfikir kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"mimpiku sangat aneh... mana ada kucing menjadi manusia yang sangat tampan, itu hanya mimpi Byun Baekhyun."

"Selamat pagi Baekkie~ miaw..."

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

-TBC-

**Yok RnR nya ^^ biar naa semangat ngelanjutinnya hehe~ :3**

**Gamsahamnida~ /bow/**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

[Fanfiction Yaoi] [Lovely Kitty] [BaekYeol]

Author : littlenaa

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Length : chaptered

Warning : Boy x Boy , Typo bertebaran , RnR please ! ^^

Cerita ini terinpirasi dari Komik yang aku lupa judul nya .-.

Summary :

Aku –Byun Baekhyun memang selalu kesepian tapi kali ini tidak, aku di temani kucing manis bernama Park Chanyeol.

~OoO~

"eunghh~" lenguhan itu keluar dari mulut namja mungil yang kini sedang memijit pelipisnya yang masih terasa pusing. Ia –Baekhyun melihat ke sekeliling ternyata sekarang ia berada di kamarnya. Sejenak ia berfikir kemudian menghela nafas berat.

"mimpiku sangat aneh... mana ada kucing menjadi manusia yang sangat tampan, itu hanya mimpi Byun Baekhyun."

"Selamat pagi Baekkie~ miaw..."

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

CHAPTER 2 ~^O^~ HAPPY READING ~^O^~

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

"B-baekkie~ jangan berteriak lagi, aku bukan orang jahat!" kata Chanyeol seraya berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dari ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengeratkan selimutnya dan menatap takut pada Chanyeol. Tidak lama Chanyeol sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidur Baekhyun.

"L-Lalu siapa kau? A-aku kira ini hanya mimpi.." ujar Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri dan bergumam tidak jelas seperti 'ini pasti bohong' 'aku masih normal' 'apa benar ini hidupku?' 'sebenarnya aku dimana?' 'apa ini dunia lain?' –berlebihan beakhyun! -_- Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya bisa bersweat drop ria.

"Ehem, aku akan menceritakan kenapa aku bisa di sini dan bisa menjadi manusia. Aku mohon kau jangan takut ne?"

Baekhyun mengangguk ragu dan mulai menyamankan posisinya untuk menyimak cerita Chanyeol.

"Baiklah... jadi begini Baekkie..."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Chanyeol's PoV

Namaku Chanyeol, miaw. Aku hanya kucing hitam kecil jalanan yang sering jalan-jalan di salah satu perumahaan di kota Seoul. Ada salah satu kegiatan yang setiap hari aku selalu lakukan. Entahlah aku hanya merasa tertarik memperhatikan seorang Namja yang penuh semangat, padahal ia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Yang aku tahu ia bernama Byun Baekhyun, miaw. Dan aku selalu memperhatikannya dari atas pohon yang berada di samping rumahnya dan berhadapan dengan jendela rumahnya.

Hari itu aku sedang berjalan santai di pinggir jalan, sangat sejuk karena tidak ada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sini jadi sebagai seekor kucing kecil aku bisa berlari sebebasnya. Benarkan miaw?

Karena terlalu bahagia, aku mencoba melompat melewati pagar rumah orang lain. Karena tanganku yang pendek aku tidak bisa menggapai permukaan pagar.

BRUK

"m-mi..miaaww..." aku dapat merasakan tanganku tergores sisi pagar yang lumayan tajam dan tanganku mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah. Aku berdarah.

Karena rasa perih itu aku tidak bisa berjalan dan aku rasakan semuanya gelap. Karena kepalaku membentur permukaan aspal jalan kepalaku benar-benar berat. Dan setelah itu aku terkapar di tepi jalan.

.

.

.

Chuu~

Namja imut itu menciumku dan menurunkanku dari pangkuannya, Namja itu benar-benar harum. Dan juga err... cantik. Omo! Dia Byun Baekhyun.

"miaw..."

"sudah ya Kucing manis, aku pulang dulu... Bye~" Namja imut itu kemudian pergi meninggalkanku yang sebelumnya mengobati tanganku yang terluka, dia sangat baik.

'aku harus membalas kebaikannya.'

Setelah punggung Baekhyun menghilang di belokan jalan, aku segera berlari ke arah bukit. Aku mencari pohon tertinggi di bukit dan memanjatnya.

"miaw.." aku terus menatap langit yang semakin gelap, hari sudah mulai malam. Aku harus bersiap untuk cara membalas kebaikan Baekhyun.

Author poV

Malam hari sudah tiba, langit benar-benar sudah gelap dan bintang-bintang bertaburan di sana. Cahaya bulan yang cantik menyinari bumi malam ini dan tampaklah seekor kucing hitam tengah memandang langit dari puncak pohon di atas bukit. Ia menatap lekat bintang terbesar di langit malam. Itu bintang permohonan. Kucing hitam itu tahu tentang bintang permohonan yang ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan seorang ibu tengah mendongeng pada anaknya di taman pada beberapa hari yang lalu tentang Bintang Permohonan.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mulai meminta permohonan pada Bintang Permohonan yang bersinar dengan sangat terang.

'aku ingin membalas kebaikan Baekhyun, aku ingin bersama Baekhyun agar ia tidak sendirian lagi, aku mohon. Aku ingin bersama Baekhyun.'

Selesai mengungkapkan permohonan tersebut Chanyeol kembali membuka matanya. Ia dapat melihat Bintang Permohonan itu bersinar terang, tiba-tiba Cahaya yang entah dari mana melesat dengan cepat ke arah Chanyeol membuat matanya silau dan kehilangan keseimbangan, ia terjatuh dari atas pohon dengan bokong mencium tanah terlebih dahulu.

"A-aduhhh~ pantatku sakit.. miaw~" Chanyeol meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan(?) ._.

Deg

Chanyeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dirinya. Chanyeol terus mengkedipkan kedua matanya seakaan sedang mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan ekspresi seperti O-O

Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat tangannya di hadapan wajahnya. Seketika mata besarnya membulat mendapati tidak ada bulu di tangannya. Kembali ia melihat seluruh kakinya yang terbalut celana berwarna hitam bukan lagi bulu-bulu hitam yang gatal penuh kutu. Sepersekian detik ia melihat kakinya ia meraba wajahnya yang benar-benar tidak ada bulu, tidak ada kuping yang mencuat ke atas, tidak ia rasakan ekor panjangnya yang biasa melambai-lambai.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Chanyeol berkedip.

"HUWAAAAAAA~ AKU JADI MANUSIAAA MIAWW~!"

.

.

.

Pagi itu, terlihat Seorang namja bersurai hitam legam dan mata besar bermanik cokelat dengan tubuh berbalut sweater putih juga celana hitam tanpa alas kaki itu kini tengah mengendap-endap di belakang rumah seseorang. Tapi dia bukan pencuri tenang saja. Dia Chanyeol. Kucing yang berubah menjadi manusia.

Chanyeol mengintip dari balik tembok menatap pintu kayu yang tak ada apa-apanya tapi ia tatap begitu lekat. Aneh.

Krieett~

"Aku berangkat~" seorang Namja mungil baru saja keluar dari balik pintu kayu yang di tatap Chanyeol, senyum lebar mengembang seketika pada bibir Chanyeol menampakan deretan gigi putih miliknya. Namja mungil itu –Byun Baekhyun.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Chanyeol berlari menuju jendela belakang rumah Baekhyun lalu melompat masuk layaknya seekor kucing. Ah iya dia memang kucing tapi dalam wujud manusia. -_-

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"dan setelah itu aku memasak untukmu, untuk memberi sedikit kejutan dan berpura-pura menjadi pelayan pribadi yang orang tuamu kirim, miaw.. tapi malah ketahuan seperti ini. Maafkan Chanyeol, miaw~." Chanyeol menundukan kepalanya dan telinga kucingnya ikut terkulai karena rasa bersalahnya setelah mengakhiri ceritanya. Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya ada cerita seperti itu tapi ia harus percaya bukan?

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang masih terdiam dengan wajah di tundukan. Ia menyibakan selimut yang tadinya ia pikir untuk melindunginya? Baekhyun merangkak mendekati Chanyeol tanpa Chanyeol ketahui. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah kepala Chanyeol dan mengelus surai hitam Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Chanyeol yang sudah menyadari itu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun, senyuman terlukis jelas pada bibir Chanyeol.

Blush

Seketika pipi Baekhyun di penuhi oleh rona merah, baekhyun sendiri tidak tau kenapa atau karena melihat senyuman dari kucing di depannya ini ia bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang menjadi abnormal.

"G-Gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Aku senang aku ingin bersamaku, kalau begitu temanilah aku sampai.."

"kapanpun aku akan menemani Baekkie, miaw~." Chanyeol langsung memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan menampakan cengiran khasnya yang membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi berblushing ria.

Baekhyun mengangguk kikuk kemudian menudukan kepalanya dalam. Ia terpesona dengan senyuman kucing ini?

Grep

Baekhyun mendongak pada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu Baekkie~ ayo makan miaw, aku buatkan makanan kesukaan Baekkie.." ujar Chanyeol dengan bersemangat dan menarik Baekhyun keluar kamar. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyeol, ia hanya memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang kini tengah berjalan di depannya. Pipinya kembali merona, Baekhyun tersenyum manis di belakang Chanyeol.

'Aku senang ada yang menemaniku. Aku suka Chanyeol.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Note :**

**Ahh akhirnya chapter 2 update, susah banget buatnya soalnya ngga banyak yang review jadi ngga ada masukan huu ;-; tapi dengan sedikit memaksakan akhirnya bisa juga kkk~**

**BIG THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW~ mumumu :** hihi~ ayo review yang bnyak biar naa bisa lanjutin Chapter selanjutnya~ GOMAWO ^O^/**


End file.
